other past lives really suck
by Lin36bffbecca
Summary: chris and wyatt were in the attak making a potion while thier parents were out. when the potion explodes they are sent back in time to 2003 were they meet the other chris and find out about thier past lives.
1. Chapter 1

Let's get this over with I do NOT own charmed I wish I did but I don't.

Chapter 1

14 year old Chris was sitting at home watching TV when 16 year old Wyatt ran down stairs.

Wyatt: Hey Chris I found this great demon to hunt before mom and them get home.

Chris: Sure Wyatt cause last time you had a demon we were there for an hour not only but we got grounded so I'll pass.

Wyatt: Oh come on Chris it's a simple potion to vanquish it.

Chris: No Wyatt

Wyatt: Come on

Chris: No

Wyatt: Please

Chris: No

Wyatt: Please

Chris: No

Wyatt: Please

Chris: No

Wyatt: Please

Chris: No

Wyatt: Please

Chris: No

Wyatt: Please

Chris: Fine

Wyatt: Yes!

Chris: I hate you

Wyatt: There will be plenty of times hating me later come on let's go fix the potion.

They walk up stairs and start on the potion.

Chris: Wyatt you call out the ingredients okay.

Wyatt: OK…umm frog's lips, gremlin dust, pare snout, gremlin root.

The poison started to hiss, bubble and was a different color then it should be.

Chris: Wyatt what's wrong with the potion?

Wyatt: umm I don't know.

Then all of sudden the potion made a huge blast sending the boys flying. They slammed into walls and were really confused when they got up because in front of them was a very confused, young looking charmed ones.

Read and review flames will be noted and I will do my best to improve what y'all thinks need to be improved.


	2. chapter 2

Do not own charmed and thank you to all the people who reviewed and gave me advice I take no offence to advice so don't be scared to give me any.

Chapter 2

They're standing in awe motion were the Charmed Ones. Chris looked around and saw the attic was completely different. They're baby toys and clothes were gone. Also the Book of Shadows was a lot thinner then they remembered. Chris saw Wyatt was about to open his mouth for an explanation to his aunts and parents. "Um hi I'm um Chris… Perry we are potion exploded in are home and brought us back to umm here this is my um brother Matthew Perry."

Wyatt looked utterly confused. Chris whispered slow and soft so the sisters wouldn't hear them. "were in the past." Wyatt looks around and finally noticed it. Piper still confused yelled, "Chris"

Of course when she said that little Chris said, "what" then in a swirl of blue orbs the original 22 year old Chris came in, "you needed something Piper?" Piper just pointed her hand at the younger boys.

But all Chris saw was Wyatt! Chris madly said, "You!" And tk him into another wall.

Wyatt lifted his self of the ground just as original Chris got sent flying to a wall by little Chris. Then Wyatt or aka Matthew got up and screamed, "who are you and why did you do that?" Chris almost saying he was a Halliwell but remembered the sisters in the room said, I think you know who I am." He snarled. "You look like my brother but why would my brother attack me like you did." Wyatt said confused.

Then little Chris spoke up, "How old are you." Chris eyes finally noticed little Chris. "I'm 22 how old are y'all?" "I'm 14 and Matthew is 16" little Chris said. Then Matthew spoke up, "what time are we?" This time Paige finally spoke out, "2003" Wyatt then looked like someone punched him in the stomach. "Oh man Mom's going to kill us."

"Us you're the one who got us into this mess." Little Chris said.

Older Chris took them both and orbed up to the bridge. That made Chris and Wyatt confused. "future consequences you know." They both nodded. Then Chris looked almost excited, "Mom's alive what about the aunt's uncles and cousins?" Chris confused said, "they're alright why wouldn't they be?"

"Because when I was 14 Mom and the aunts died leaving my cousins and uncles. Wyatt went all power crazy and became evil so I came back from the future to stop it. You two must have come from the good future." Wyatt had the same look of being punched in the stomach "I was evil?" and Chris looked in confused "and I came to stop it" The older Chris just nodded his head.

Thanks for reading! Please review or give any advice you think can help the story!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews here's chapter 3 I do NOT own Charmed oh and this is set around when they find magic school.

Chapter 3

Original Chris, little Chris, and Wyatt were standing on the bridge. Silence filled the air as original Chris told the whole story about him coming the past, Wyatt being evil, about Bianca and Wyatt killing her, him turning Leo into an Elder, splitting their parents up, and who he was only Phoebe knowing . When he was finally done Chris said, "So you're in the past your our parents don't know who we are and we got to keep it that way." Chris nodded his head in a way to say yes.

"Don't you think they would trust you more if you told the truth and say you're my little big little whatever my brother." Wyatt said still dumfounded seeing his little bro older than him.

Older Chris replied, "Yeah they probably would trust me but the world could end up worst then it already is."

"Like how?" Little Chris replied. "Well we haven't even been conceived yet and it could end us not getting conceived." Chris and Wyatt said. "Oh"

'CHRIS, CHRIS, MATTHEW, CHRIS, MATTHEW, CHRIS, GET YOU'RE BUTTS DOWN HERE BEFORE I SUMMON YOU!'

They clearly heard Piper say, "Should we get going?" Wyatt asked. "Probably there mad when you don't answer right away but they are even madder when they have to summon you." Older Chris said as he orbed them away.

When they got to the manor. They saw Leo standing there he Piper must have called him.

Piper formally yelled, "Where have y'all been?" Wyatt spoke up "We were on the golden gate bridge we had to talk about things you couldn't hear about."

Piper still fuming said, " Chris" both Chris said "Yes" Piper almost laughed almost she let out a sigh, "ok Older Chris is Chris and younger Chris is Christopher got it."

Christopher asked in a whiney tone, "Why do I have to be Christopher?" Piper asked what's wrong with Christopher." "It's what I'm called when I'm in trouble."

Older Chris said, "Was I always this winey." Wyatt said just, "YES" which that earned him to glares sent his way. "Ok little Chris your Christopher and older Chris your Chris no arguments great and you're Matthew right his older brother?

Nice to meet you well they can't sleep at P3 cause they're way to young so I guess y'all can take the couches Leo go tell the Elders we have more company."

Leo orbed 'up there' and told all the Elders about Matthew and Christopher coming. While down at the manor the future people were getting cornered for questions.

Chris was answering all of them so that the younger version of himself and his brother wouldn't spill anything they were not supposed to.

"OK ENOUGH they came back from the good future by accident after their potion exploded. We need to help them get back to they're time." Phoebe having some questions of her own asked, "Well why can't they stay here and help us."

Piper thinking she could get the teenagers to talk said, "That's a great idea phoebe! End of discussion they are staying." "Piper I don't think that is to such a great idea." He said tried to convince Piper but it wasn't working. "No Chris they are staying here and that's final. Why Chris and Piper went out of the room arguing. Paige said, "Well I am going to get some coffee Phoebe you coming?" "Just a sec I want to talk to the future people."

Paige just walked out leaving Phoebe and the future Christopher and Wyatt standing there.


	4. Chapter 4

Do not own Charmed, Thanks for the reviews, Mark sorry about the accents that's the way I talk so I'll try to fix it. McLaughlin thanks for all the great advice, lizardmomma thanks for seeing I'm only 13 and trying my best to right like an adult, and to everyone else thanks for reading.

Chapter 4

Phoebe, Christopher, and Wyatt walked into phoebe's room and shut the door. She took a good, long stare at them and ran up to them and hugged them. This was weirdly, uncomfortable to them not knowing how to act. "I'm guessing your name is not Matthew right Wyatt." As she pulled away from the boys; Wyatt's mouth just dropped. sure she knew about Chris being his little brother, but how did she guess he was Wyatt."

Wyatt still confused, "How did you know it was me." Phoebe just gave a look that said are-you-really-asking-me-that. "Because Christopher over there introduced you as his brother and he only has one brother that I know of are there any more nieces or nephews I should know about?"

Christopher took his turn to speak, "Aunt Phoebe there are future consequences." Phoebe squealed at hearing the word 'aunt' in front of her name. "Besides you and Co- OW" Wyatt said as he got hit on the back of the head.

Wyatt stared an evil looking stare at Christopher just smiled and said, "Future consequences"

"Yeah or you just like waking me in the head." Wyatt said ticked at being waked in the head.

"Or both" Christopher said giving a mischief smile. She knew the boys were going to be trouble in the future.

"Ok break it up you two let's go back down stairs before I'm late to work." Phoebe said realizing what time it was.

They all walked down stairs to see Paige drinking coffee and Piper and Chris still going at it.

"Come on Piper they're not supposed to be here I think we should send them back." Chris said but he was not getting through to Piper.

"No they are staying here if they have to go back so badly they're parents will come get them."

"Piper listen to me they can't be here" That's what Chris was afraid of that Piper would come back and his identity would be reviled.

They kept at it until Wyatt said, "Will you stop acting like children if mom comes back then ok. We will stay here until we need or have to go back. So there is no use of fighting about it right Christopher." Almost forgetting about the name thing.

"I agree with Chris on this one you almost let things slip when we were talking to Phoebe I think it's dangerous." said Christopher agreeing with practically himself.

"That does not count you're the same person." Piper said furiously. Then they heard a noise in the attic which got there attrition. They all ran into the attic to see a furious, tall, blonde walking out of the portal.

Thanks for the reviews and I got to give nickoftime credit for what's coming next.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry bout not writing with school and everything I barely have time to sleep so here it goes I most certainly do not own charmed and love all the reviews and advice which can be considered a flame but oh well it's advice to me.

Chapter 5

An older version of Wyatt stood in front of their eyes. He was seething with rage and anger for Chris betraying him like he thought he did.

All Chris was thinking was a ploy to get him out without his secret being blown. Christopher was scared he didn't know who this man was but if he had to guess he had a pretty good idea. Good Wyatt stood their confused, scared, and mad. Mad for whoever made him evil; who ever made him that man standing in front of him.

Piper, Paige, and Phoebe had no clue who they was standing there the first reaction that Piper had was "LEO" Leo orbed in mad and worriedly "Piper I'm not your whightlighter anymore you cant keep calling me what's the matter?" She only pointed at evil Wyatt. Leo became aware of the situation and said in Pipers ear, "I'm going to get Wyatt and orb him 'up there'."

She only nodded her head and he left with a sparkle of blue orbs.

Piper asked warily, "Who are you?"

Evil Wyatt put on a fake sad face and said, "You really don't recognize me mother you always said you would recognize your boys anywhere?"

Piper could not believe it her eldest son was the man in front of them. She also didn't want to believe it the man in front of her was dark, sinister, and, and evil. Just like Chris said the Chris she kicked out because of the truth because her baby boy was evil.

Chris angrily spat out "Wyatt"

Silence filled the air until evil Wyatt saw Christopher and a younger good version of himself he suddenly got very confused. "Why are they here?"

"You don't need to know" Chris angrily spout out.

Wyatt walked over to the younger version of himself. Chris got in a ready position if he was going to hurt them.

"I'm not going to hurt them I'm only looking." He spat at his little brother he had one question _'Did they know who Chris is' _He always knew his brother and was fairly certain he did not tell them but they could have found out on they're own. _'Well I guess what ever happens doesn't affect me and it would be quite a revenge he will probably never join me anyway so I can at least set back his little trip to the past." _Wyatt thought in his head. Chris knew what he was thinking and angrily said, "You wont tell them anything Wyatt will you?" He TK him across the room with some pleasure.

Good Wyatt saw Piper raise up her hands and he yelled " NO" and tackled her to the ground with an miff. Piper was about to yell at good Wyatt _'What was the big idea of him pushing her down? Chris threw her baby in the wall I know he's evil and all but still." _Then she looked mad at Matthew and then to Evil Wyatt. _'Wait a seconded' _She looked back at Wyatt then to Matthew then back at Wyatt and realized something '_they were the same person but that had to mean that Matthew was Wyatt. Her baby boy was the sixteen year old who had came to the past with Chris. Chris, Chris must be Wyatt's best friend and that's why he came back to save him.' _She still didn't see that Chris was her seconded child that was unborn.

Evil Wyatt then took advantage when Chris looked back at good Wyatt and TK him to the other side of the room just like Chris did to him. Paige then suddenly getting a grip of everything yelled, "Crystals, Circle" It surrounded evil Wyatt in a swirl of blue orbs but he just smiled an evil smile and yelled, "Crystal" and in dark orbs it was in his hands he smiled bitterly and walked to the still glowing traqauila and turned back, "Chris when you see this is a waste of utterly time you will join me wont you?" Chris just snarled. Wyatt smiled evilly a walked through the portal.

Leaving the room in complete and utter silence. With one thing going through Pipers mind_ 'Matthew is my son and has come back to the past.'_

PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP… Flames will e noted and taking into affect so don't be afraid to voice your opinion.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey again it's me this is Rose's idea about the whole Matthew Wyatt thing I do not own charmed enjoy.

Chapter 6

Piper was in her room thinking about what she had just found out. '_Matthew was Wyatt her son from the future. The two year old sleeping in a crib in the next room was going to be the sixteen year old down stairs.' _She didn't know if she should tell him or not.

While in Paige's room she was recapping what had happened. Evil Wyatt from the future just came to the past to talk to Chris. '_Why does he want Chris on his side. I mean he's powerful and everything but Wyatt's the twice-blessed surely he wouldn't need Chris all that much would he?" _She decided to go downstairs to see what the future people were up too.

The future people down stairs were talking about future things when one question comes in Christopher's head "Where's dad?" Paige stopped at the door way _'who were they talking about?' _"Yeah I as wondering that too." Matthew said idly confused why Leo wasn't with his family. Chris answered confused "Why do you need him he was never there for me he probably doesn't even know my name." Christopher looked even more confused "What are you talking about dad's always been there in our future."

"Leo was never there for me in my time-" Then they heard a gasp at the doorway and turned around to see a very stunned Paige. "Y-your Piper and Leo's son" She asked completely dumbfounded by what she just found out.

Chris responded "Paige w-what are you d-doing down here you uh were supposed to be upstairs you uh cant be down here."

Paige went over there and hugged him. _'I have had another nephew a smart and powerful nephew and it all made since that's why Wyatt wanted him on his side. Wyatt, Wyatt oh my god.' _She turned to Matthew and looked at him and hugged him and whispered into his ear "Wyatt" He just nodded and she went over to Christopher and hugged him. "Oh my god my three well two nephews came back to the past." She just hugged them for a while.

Then Phoebe came down stairs and saw them. "She knows doesn't she." They all nodded there heads and Paige whipped her head around. "You knew and didn't tell me." Wyatt then stepped in " Chris asked her not to tell."

Christopher then looked at Wyatt "Sure blame it on older me."

Wyatt then looked at Christopher then to Chris "I didn't mean it like that."

Paige then looked at Chris. The person she treated so badly was her nephew. The future boy that was neurotic and lied all the time was her nephew.

Piper then came down stairs and everybody went silent. "What's going on?" Chris then looked at Paige almost pleading not to tell. "Um nothing much hey Piper I'm starved why don't you go make lunch ok." Paige asked and saw the sigh of relief fro Chris.

"Okay I will in a seconded umm Paige, Phoebe can I talk to you upstairs?" She asked she had decided to tell her sisters about Wyatt being Matthew. They walked up stairs and sat down on the bed. She looked at them both and decided to get to the point.

"I think Matthews Wyatt." _'They don't look shocked wait did they all ready know about Wyatt?' _"Wait do you already know about that?" "No no sweetie it's um were just stunned." Phoebe said "Your lying I know when your lying." Piper said "So spill tell me how do you know." Paige chimed in "We heard them talking about his dad and Chris said Leo so we put two to two together."

"Oh" Piper said "Should we tell Le- but before she could finish Leo orbed in "Hey there is some darklighters at this ally the elders want you to check it out."

"Oh ok well get right on that do you mind coming with us Pipers got something to say afterwards." Paige said trying to let Leo in the loop."

"um ok" Leo said not sure Leo grabbed everyone's hand and orbed to the ally.

THE COURTSHIP OF WYATTS FATHER HAS JUST HAPPENED AND NOW LEO HAS LEFT WITHOUT KNOWING EITHER THINGS ABOUT HIS SONS AND PIPER, PAIGE, AND PHOEBE ARE IN HER ROOM. PIPER FINDS PUT SHE'S PREGNANT BUT CHRIS DOESN'T KNOW SHE KNOWS ABOUT HIM CHRISTOPHER AND WYATT BEING MATTHEW….

'_Chris is my son.' _That's all she could think about. "You cant tell him I know ok." Piper said. " Fine but what are you going to do?" Paige said "In about a day or so you'll see." Piper said calmly.

TWO OR SO DAYS GO BY AND PIPERS PLAN GO TO ACTION.

Chris, Christopher, and Wyatt were sitting in the attic When they heard Piper yell out "CHRISTOPHER PERRY AND WYATT MATTHEW HALLIWELL!" out of habit Wyatt and Christopher start to orb but Chris yells out "NO" but they are already in the kitchen he runs down there as fast as he can to see Wyatt and Christopher finally seeing what had just happened and Piper with a smug grin on her face.

Paige and Phoebe were sitting at the table trying not to look like they were laughing. When Christopher and Wyatt orb down stairs swearing they didn't do anything until they heard Chris yell "NO" and realized what happened.

They had just proved that they were Piper and Leo's children and when Chris got down stairs he looked really worried wondering _'How did she know.'_


	7. Chapter 7

Muhaha they got busted and did anyone forget about future Piper and Leo =). Wow this Chapters going to be all sorts of confusion and it is set after Spin city so Leo knows who Chris is. Wyatt and Chris were in Elder Land went all that happened so it went right with the TV show . I do not own Charmed.

Chapter 7

2003 at the manor

Chris was looking at his mom then he saw his aunts smirking. "YOU TOLD HER!"

Phoebe said innocently, "Only about you she already knew about the Matthew Wyatt thing."

"That's Phoebe for you cant keep her mouth shut." Christopher whispered to Wyatt who laughed at the statement

But Piper heard it and said in a warning tone "Christopher" Wyatt stopped laughing and Chris gave a sheepish grin. "Christopher, Wyatt why don't you go upstairs." They knew better then to argue and orbed upstairs. She then turned to Chris "You shouldn't have lied to us in the first place." "Would you have ever believed me? " Chris asked but she didn't respond. Piper stood there for a few seconds and said, "Fine but I know you're my son now and I will treat you like my son and on that note get your stuff your moving in the manor." Chris looked at her in full disbelief _'No way I'm moving in' _"Piper I don't think that is a good idea." "Yes it is and I'm your mother so ha now go get your things." He wasn't moving. "Now Christopher!" he then rolled his eyes at the usage of his full name and orbed off.

He was really mad how things were working out _'my big mouth aunts told her she was his mom now she was going to treat him like a kid. This could not be happening.' _He was really slow at getting his stuff he wanted to at least fill free for a little while longer.

It had been twenty minutes since Piper sent him to get his stuff. She knew he was stalling. Phoebe her and Paige were all sitting at the table. "CHRIS ANY DAY NOW" She knew he heard her because she heard orbs upstairs in the guest room and heard the door slam shut. Piper only grinned.

While in 2017

Piper was faintly worried her two teenage boys have been missing for days. She's tried summoning spells, spells to bring ghost, so she knew they were not dead. They were sitting in the attic her, Leo, Phoebe, and Paige scrying and trying to figure out what could have happened. They remember coming home and going to the attic to see a pot and potion everywhere. Then they tried potions and everything to bring them back. Phoebe started to say "Piper nothings working I think we should-" but went into a premonition 'she saw Chris Perry her nephew that had died trying to save Wyatt but then she saw her Chris and Wyatt what were they doing there?. She saw them talking about something she couldn't make out.' She was then pulled out of her premonition. "What did you see?" Piper asked hopeful. Phoebe just said, "I know where they are"

2004 at the manor

Christopher and Wyatt were sitting there watching television. Christopher was constantly changing the channels. "Christopher would you stop?" Wyatt asked getting annoyed by the constant changing. Christopher stopped for a seconded and Wyatt relaxed then started changing the channels. Wyatt then got ticked and grabbed the remote but Christopher TK it back. It became a full on fight over the remote. "Would you stop acting like kids god y'll can be so freaking irritating." Chris said coming into the room. "You mean you never fought over the remote cause of Chris I mean Christopher's constant changing the channel?" Wyatt asked not hearing what was coming out of. "Um Wyatt I am Chris and shore I did it all the time just to piss off Wyatt which was always funny until he orbed me to the roof and I tried to blow him up but now I that I see how it looks it was pretty childish." "Oh yeah remember that one time I orbed you to the ocean and you were so wet and kept trying to blow me up?" Wyatt said laughing. Then they heard "Y'll did what to each other!" They turned to the door and saw a worried looking Piper. "When did that happen." She said. Wyatt thought about it and said, "A week before we came back."

"WYATT FUTURE CONSAQIENCES" both Chris said at the same time.

"What what is so bad about saying that." Christopher said, "for one we didn't get caught"

Pipers almost was about to start ranting at her future sons but completely forgot about it when she heard a noise upstairs. They ran up there to be met by Leo standing in front of a blue glowing traqauila. They all thought Wyatt was coming but when two people stepped out they were all stunned.


	8. Chapter 8

Ok, ok long time no writing I get it. Well gots three things to say. 1 I do not own charmed. 2 I love reviews so review please. And most importantly **3 I would hate to be Chris and Wyatt right about now!**

Chapter 8

They're standing in the attic was Piper and Leo. A much older Piper and Leo but there was no denying it they were Piper and Leo from the future.

Wyatt and Christopher gasped, "Mom, Dad"

Piper and Leo ran up to hug Christopher and Wyatt.

Then Leo lifted his head and saw a young man he hasn't seen in 14 long years. The man who had died in his arms, the man he hated so much in the beginning but loved so much in the end. His son.

"Why are you guys here?" Piper asked wordily. But before the boys had to go through the whole potion accident Leo said, "Piper" and hit her shoulder lightly to get her attention. She turned and asked, "What?" He pointed to the older version of their son.

Piper felt close to tears as she said, "Chris" She ran up and hugged him he tensed up but then soothed into the hug. Then a thought ran into Christopher's head "You knew, you knew about Wyatt being evil and me coming to the past."

Leo nodded and added "We were them Chris came back in time to save Wyatt but had a horrible past we didn't want you to ever go through what he had too."

They all piled up into the kitchen when Paige and Phoebe orbed in. Phoebe rambling about her and Jason until she saw two Pipers and two Leos.

"Spell back fire?" Paige asked.

**Piper** (past people will have their names like this) said, "No they came here in search of

Christopher and Wyatt. Piper looked at her strange and **Piper **said,"He's Chris (pointing to older Chris) and he's Christopher (pointing to younger Chris)"

Leo was getting back on track with what Piper said early "how did they get here?" He was right

Behind Christopher and Wyatt so when they looked at each other and

Tried to orb away he grabbed them before they could get away. **Leo **notices the boys unease and

Asks, "Why don't we all go sit down and they can tell us how they got here?" They looked more uneasily _'Great not only are we going to get grounded now were having to tell the story.'_ They

We're thinking in their heads as they all sat down on the couch. Leo a little more impatiently

Wanted to know why his teenage boys were in the past, "Well" Wyatt gulped and looked at

Christopher and Christopher just nudged Wyatt to begin. Wyatt just let out a sigh and begins,

"Well Chris and me were going to go after a demon why you were gone," He heard both sets of

Parents yell "WHAT" sure he told the past parents he messed up a potion but he didn't tell them

What it was for. He then nudged Christopher to finish the story. "Well then I asked Wyatt to read

Out the ingredients but he read the wrong page and the potion exploded and, and we're sorry?" he

Asked in a kind of question at the end. Bu the end of the story both their heads were down.

Piper starts yelling, "you're sorry you two are so grounded when we get back to our time. Is that all you can say is your sorry we've repeatedly told you not to go demon hunting without an adult and you do it anyways now you were in the past and had me and your father worried sick. Not only us but you aunts too."

Leo was pretty mad too and said, "Grounded two months no TV, No cell phones No car."

They both looked up "TWO MONTHS"

"That seems fair you have been in the path for two months unless you think it should be more." Leo said. They quickly closed their mouths. _'Great grounded for two whole months'_ they thought in their heads. "Well Piper since were here I guess we can help destroy the one who turns Wyatt evil." It had just donned on Chris that his future parents would know who turned Wyatt evil. "Wait you know who turns Wyatt evil…Who?" he asks wanting to know who turns his big brother evil. "Gideon" Leo said his name with spite and bitter in his name.


	9. Chapter 9

do not own Charmed I'm only thirteen how can I? Well I'm just as excited to get along with this as y'all are sooooo let's get started.

Chapter 9

Leo spoke that word with the out most disgust. The man he hated, the man who took his

son. **Leo** was in even more shock the man he trusted with his life wanted to harm his first born. His mentor, an Elder was going to destroy not only the world but his second baby's life. He knew what he must do now he must destroy his closest friend.

{ THEY BEEN GOING THROUGH THERIES FOR TWO DAYS THEY WERE IN THE KITCHEN AT 11}

They were all sitting at the table talking. Trying to find away to stop Gideon. "Well what happened last time you faced Gideon." Chris asked curiously his parents have been very secretive and tried not to talk about it and he wanted to know why. "Barbus was helping Gideon which distracted me. Someone we knew died trying to protect Wyatt and I was too late to heal him." Leo said remembering the murdering of his youngest. "Who was it?" Chris asked Leo gave a small smile and said, "future consciences" Chris was taken back by that answer. Sure he used that on them all the time. "but what if it's one of the aunts or mom or even you?" he asked with desperation in his voice. He really wanted to know. Leo just gave, "Chris we're the parents we're supposed to protect you not the other way around." he smiled remembering the exact answer he gave to the other Chris. _'I'm going to save him this time I'm going to keep my promise.' _He thought. Piper saw the hurt in Leo's eyes for losing his son. Betrayal in **Leo's **and longing for answers in Chris. She looked at the younger version of herself she had wore herself out trying to find away to kill Gideon. Then she looked to her boys they were slowly getting tired. She decided they had done enough for the day. "Okay we can pick this up tomorrow every one needs some sleep." Chris then cracked his head up "But mom we need to make a plan." he said she had forgotten how determined he was. "Yes but will pick up in the morning when everyone's well rested." "But I'm not even tired." He said but then before he could catch it he let out a yawn. He cursed his self _'Nice going now dad's going to notice it and say Listen to your mother she what's knows best.'_ "I think you should Listen to your other she knows what's best." _'Then mom going to say see now go then, I wont move a muscle until she yells go and I orb out mad' _"See now go…GO" _'Gosh she can be so irritating.' _They heard the door slam again. "Wow Chris (A/n since the other Chris is upstairs we can use Chris instead of Christopher right? =D) even when your grown up you can be a trouble-maker." Wyatt told Chris. Chris replied with a, "Shut up" Piper finally noticed they were still there and said or rather yelled, "BOYS BED" they both orbed off and they heard another slam of doors. **Piper **then looked ay **Leo** and said, "On that note we need to teach them what manors and stairs mean." Everyone laughed at the statement. And headed to bed. At about around 3:00 o'clock in the morning Wyatt woke and had a great idea his parents wouldn't agree on him, Chris, and Christopher can go undercover as students at magic school and snoop around it would be brilliant.


	10. Chapter 10

Charmed if y'all haven't been listing I do and probably will never own Charmed try to sue me now Muhaha I mean please enjoy and don't try to sue me =} oh and sorry bout the spacing in the 9th chapter.

Chapter 10

He ran over to Christopher and said, "Chris, Chris wake up I got a plan." He tried to be quiet so his parents wouldn't hear.

"Wy, What are you going on about?"

"Good your awake-" He then heard a short whisper that sounded like No thanks to you.

"Well I got as plane you see me, you, and Chris go undercover at magic school.

Then we stalk Gideon and see if we can find anything."

Christopher then looked at him "Yeah Wyatt cause mom and dad said don't even set foot in that place so we're going to be stalking the man that's trying to KILL you" he added a little more unenthused to the word kill.

"Well I think it's a great idea." A voice at the door said.

Which made them jump but it was only Chris. "Come on Christopher it's a great idea."

"Fine but if we get caught I'm blaming you." Christopher said to Wyatt.

"Where not going to get caught,"

"Ok why don't we all go downstairs so they wont here us talking." Chris said. They all walked down stairs and sat at the kitchen table.

They started on there planes an hour later they finally agreed. Chris said, "Ok so we will act like we are Students I'll glammer my self to look a lot younger.

We will take night classes so mom, dad, and the aunts won't find at.

We won't get to smug and close to Gideon either. He's dangerous and I have a feeling he killed someone very personal to the family I just wish I knew who.

We will put the plan into action tomorrow.

And no one can find out not mom, Phoebe, dad NO ONE." Both looked at Wyatt and

Wyatt stared back at them "WHAT I WON'T BABBLE ABOUT THAT."

"Wyatt shush they'll hear-" Christopher said getting cut off by the word "you",

They all jumped from the familiar voice coming from the doorway.

Leo was standing they're the only question was how much has he heard?

That one question was stuck through there heads. He started to slowly walk towered them.

"So what were you three thinking of doing?"

The two younger boys looked at the twenty-two year old who was used to lying to his parents all the time and was really good at it too.

But he just stood there a blank he had no lie.

He just stared back at Leo what could he say to him _'anything but "hey dad your three kids are going to go after and be around the guy who's trying to murder Wyatt oh and why are you up so early." That wouldn't go to well hmm well maybe I can just guide around the question.' _Older Chris was thinking then finally said, "Dad um why are you up so early?"

"The better question why are you three up so early?" Leo commented back. _'Well that didn't work what if I say.' _"We were um hungry."

"Oh is that right so why didn't you want us to hear you?"

Christopher finally spoke up, "We didn't want to wake you." Leo was thinking _'they're up to something they have been answering pretty well but what are they hiding?'_

"So why is there no food on the table or anything?"

Wyatt said, "We just got up a few minutes ago. We were just about to um cook."

Then something caught Leo's blue eyes. "So why is the book of shadows out and why is there a glammer spell on the table right beside it?"

Chris went wide eyed he then orbed everything away like the map of magic school to make sure he wouldn't see them.

Leo then was very suspicious _'what were my three sons up to at three o'clock in the morning?' _Christopher then thought being in trouble for going demon hunting was better then what they were going to do so he said, "We found a demon that is working with Gideon we were going to glammer and go check it out." he even thought they were doing that for a minute how so censure it sounded.

Yet Leo suspected that answer so he just took a deep breath and said, "Go back upstairs and get some sleep we will talk about it tomorrow." They all orbed upstairs Wyatt then turned to Christopher "Wow man you sounded so honest with the demon thing dad's going to be so mad when he finds out what is really happening." "Wyatt shut up he may still be able to hear you then I would have to come up with something else.

Man we are in so much trouble for just the demon thing." Christopher said nervously.

Chris on the other hand was not nervous at all he was twenty-two they could not ground him or anything like that.

They would not bind his powers so why should he get nervous the only thing that could possibly happen are his parents giving him a lecture.

While in Leo and Pipers room Piper was sitting up she was the one to hear the boys and sent Leo down there to see why they were yelling at 3 in the morning.

She saw he came in looking flustered and mad. "What were they doing down there?" She asked and knew he couldn't be good depending on the way Leo's face looked.

"The three of us were going to glammer themselves go down to the underworld and snoop around because they got a theory that this demon could be working with Gideon.

"Well what are we going to do I mean we can ground Wyatt and Christopher for a whole two weeks more and make sure they don't leave this manor with out an adult.

But what are we going to do with Chris he is an adult we can't ground him or anything."

Leo then thought of a brilliant plan he told Piper about it and she agreed with his plan. They want to sleep and would go forth with the plan tomorrow.

The next morning they were the first to wake up so they could get a spell that makes the house anti-orbing and the ingredients for the potion they would have to make.

Phoebe and Paige soon came down.

Phoebe the happily said, "Good morning you two are up early."

"Good morning can you two do we a favor and bless this potion before you go to work?"

"What are they for?" Paige asked. Piper went over the last night situation and told them what the potion was for. (A/n haha you got to wait and see what it is for) They then blessed the potion and went to the office and temp jobs.

While in Christopher and Wyatt's room they woke up and immediacy tried to orb out. But when they did they were suddenly pushed down on the floor with oomph. Then they heard their mother say, "Christopher Perry and Wyatt Matthew Halliwell get down here!"

The two smart enough not to try to orb again walked out of the room but the next door over they heard oomph and thought that Chris must have tried to orb. He walked out rubbing his head and asked, "Why can't I orb out of here?" Wyatt then spoke up

"They must have put an anti orbing spell to make sure we don't orb off." They all walked down stairs to see Wyatt in his high chair eating apple jacks and Piper and Leo sitting at the table.

Piper looked up at Chris and smiled which made Chris very uneasy. She walked up too him. "Chris do you know what this is?" He didn't know what potion it was he had never seen it. But he felt very uneasy.

"a-a potion" He stuttered out. "Do you know what's in the potion?" She asked certain he didn't know. Chris shook his head Piper then through the potion on the ground busting it.

White Shining orbs covered his body and when they disappeared there stood a very confused, frighten, and sixteen year old Chris. (A/n did ya see that coming?")

He looked around nothing seemed different but then he looked over at Wyatt and Piper they were now his height and Leo towered over him not the same height.

Chris was now concerned not only because now he was a sixteen year old but now he could get into some major trouble.

Hi Thanks for reading if you have any advice what the next chapter can be just message me and I'll see what I can do FLAMES will be noted and just review please.


	11. TIME TO VOTE

VOTE

HI EVERYONE SEE I THINK THAT EVERYONE SHOULD HAVE A LITTLE VOTE SO SEND ME WHAT YOU THINK THE PUNISHMENT CHRIS, WYATT AND CHRISTOPHER SHOULD BE IN THEN I'LL TELL YOU WHAT PEOPLE SAY THEN YOU CAN VOTE FOR SOME FUN! SO PLEASE MESSAGE ME SOME IDEAS =)

THANKS

OK HERE ARE SOME THINGS PEOLE MESSAGED ME.

THEY CLEAN THE ATTIC, CHRIS DOESENT GET OUT OF THEIR SIGHT, THEIR GROUNDED SO VOTE WHICH ONE YOU WONT


	12. Chapter 12

Here he Here he I do not own Charmed, Chris is 16, and also in deep trouble =))

Chapter 11

Chris was concerned he was sixteen. He was so shocked he passed out when he went over or rather ran over to the bathroom mirror.

Christopher and Wyatt were shocked as shocked as anyone. They suspected them to yell scream and to a full extent to bind their powers.

Hours soon past they wait in Chris room for him to wake up. He starts slightly moving with out no one noticing.

He slowly opened his eyes and saw his parents looking at each other talking. Christopher and Wyatt were out in the hallway obviously stressing about the whole situation.

{Chris P.O.V}

I saw mom start to turn to me and closed my eyes again I was not about to give up this state right now I at least wanted to know what they we talking about.

"What should we do we were so busy making the potion to turn him into a 16 yr. old we didn't even think of a punishment?" mom said with notice in her voice.

"I've been thinking about that and what the one thing Chris hates the most is." Dad said gesturing to something.

"Use to learn about the future?" Mom guessed. Dad laughed softly "that and to have someone be with him every seconded of the day-" I then opened my eyes no matter what I couldn't let that happen. "NOO"

They then stared at me a little shocked I was awake, happy that I was all right, and mad that I was ease dropping.

"Chris this is not your choice you are not an adult anymore." Mom said promptly any way I was not winning but that would ruin mine, Christopher's, and Wyatt's plans.

"Well now that you are awake why don't you and your brothers go down stairs." mom said with a really irrateral voice.

"Cant you just change me back to normal then talk?" I asked pleadingly

"Now Christopher" Dad said with impatients in his voice.

I then walked out of the room and saw Christopher and Wyatt looking at me in disbelief they had been ease dropping to. "Well you heard them let's go." I said with a sigh.

The three of them walked downstairs and sat down on the couches.

{3rd person P.O.V}

While back in Chris' room Piper and Leo Were talking. "So what are we going to do?" Asked Piper in assertion that they were on the same page. Leo re explained the whole situation and went down stairs.

They saw the three boys sitting their talking they were about to listen in when Wyatt hit Chris arm when he saw their parents.

Piper and Leo sat down and Leo said "We have decided that neither of you three will leave this manor without an adult.

You can't go into the attic unless one of us or your aunts are with you and know what you are doing.

You three are grounded the whole time we are here and Chris you will stay that way until Gideon is stopped. Do you three understand?"

They all said "Yes" in low voices almost unable to hear them.

"Ok now I want each of you up to your rooms." They sat there for a min "Now" they all walked to there rooms and shut the door.

Wyatt then looked at Christopher and his eyes filled with what you can only guess as an idea.

Thanks for reading as much as I want to say the punishments where all my ideas they were lizard momma and trixie the evil pixi

If you have anymore thing you want to add to the story message me thanks again for reading.


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own charmed.

Chapter 12

Christopher saw that smile and started, "no, no" "aw come on Chrissy" "Don't call me that!"

"What are you going to do about?" Christopher then longed at Wyatt and attacked him.

It was thirty minutes later when they finally stopped and Chris had a black eye and Wyatt a bloody which Wyatt soon healed and said,

"Now you want to hear what I am thinking?"

Chris lay soon on his bed he was now 16, and in his room but so what he may look 16 but he was 22 for gosh sakes then he thought that if he showed them he was 22 they would treat him like he was an adult not a kid.

So then he thought of a little spell.

"I am in a 16 year old on the outside

22 on the inside

Let me get out of this spell

But make them not to be able to tell"

He then orbed to the back of P3 and used a glimmer spell to make him seem the age he was supposed to be 22.

He walked in went over to the bar and asked the bartender for a drink and drank and drank.

{At the manor}

Piper heard the phone ring and went to pick it up. She answered with a "hello, Yes this is Piper Halliwell, WHAT, thank you I will be right over"

Leo came in at the heart of Pipers scream "Piper what's wrong?"

"That was my manager at P3 apparently Chris has had too much to drink."

"What Chris is up stairs?"

They both went upstairs to find an empty room.

Sorry it is so short R&R please.


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own Charmed

Chapter 13

{P3}

Dave who was the manager (I thank that was his name?) went over to Chris and saw him completely drunk but there was something different about him he looked a lot younger almost a teenager.

He then went over to the still drinking teenager and looked at him dead in the face.

"Chris how old is you?" "22" his words swerving. "Can I see your license?" Dave asked knowing that the kid he saw in front of him was not 22.

"Don't have one." Chris swayed his words a little more he may have had his head full of alcohol but he still knew the importance of his mission.

To Dave who didn't even consider magic thought at that moment the kid was lying about his age then took him into the back room.

When Chris was ranting about how his parents own the place and he has a right to stay Dave was then scared not only could they lose his liquor license but he had just served his bosses underage son drinks.

He soon went over to the phone and picked it up and dialed the number "Hello is this Piper Halliwell, This is Dave at P3, um it seems Chris has had too much to drink," he then pulled the phone away from his ear when he heard Piper scream "WHAT" "I am so sorry Piper I didn't know he was that young can you just please come get him?"

With that he hung up the phone.

Dave then looked over to Chris and looked him up and down. How could he have not seen that Chris was so young?

He waited thirty minutes until Leo and Piper got there and came into the club.

They went into the back room and Leo went and grabbed Chris up by the caller while Piper was telling Dave that it was alright.

They soon got home and sent Chris straight to his room. With him tripping on every other step it was pretty clear he had a lot to drink.

They soon went up to their room for some sleep.

The next morning **Piper **was making coffee when the other Piper came into the room. There was an awaked feeling that sprang into the room.

Until Phoebe and Paige came into the room "Good morning everybody how did you all sleep last night," **Piper **answered with an "ok" Paige just looked tired because she did not have her coffee yet.

"Well what are everyone's planes for the day?" **Piper** asked perky.

"I got a new temp job." Paige said

"I have to be hurrying got to finish my columns." Phoebe said

"Speaking of time I got to get to P3." **Piper** said

"Oh if Dave says anything about last night just tells him it's ok." Piper said.

"What happened last night?" Paige asked

"Well apparently Chris snuck out, used a glammer spell, and went to P3."

"What!" the younger **Piper** said.

"Where dealing with it" Older Piper said.

They soon all left and about twenty minutes later Leo came down stairs and to say good morning to Piper.

"Well what are we going to do about Chris, if we ground him he'll disobey us, if we turn him back he won." Leo said with a sigh.

Then like she was struck by lightning Piper got an idea.

{In Chris bedroom}

Chris eyes slowly opened his head hurt so much and he felt sick. Hos whole body ached.

Going out last night was almost not worth disobeying his parents… almost.

He had to; he had to show his parents that he was not a child and that he wouldn't let them treat him like a child.

He then felt real sick and ran to the bathroom.

{While in the kitchen}

Piper and Leo heard Chris slam the bathroom door and waited a few minutes before calling his name out.

Chris then orbed down to where they were as white as ever. The one thing he couldn't take right now was them yelling at him.

Piper then recited the spell in mind

"Memories of coming to the past you keep,

But remember different as you sleep,

Think you have been 16 since,

And not so mad and tense."

Chris then fell into a deep sleep and Leo laid him back into his bed.

but Chris had a secret that would soon be discovered.

R&R please!


	15. Chapter 15

Hi again I do not own charmed and there is a big surprise.

Chapter 14

Chris then looked around the room then thought back what had happened his mom turned him into a 16 year old.

He had to make them believe that he did not now about him thinking he was 22 and now 16.

He only remembers it because… Piper then came into the room.

"Hey you're up what do you remember?" Chris then said "Not much I just remember talking to you and dad and then passing out.

Piper had suspected that answer so just said "Is that all?"

Chris then nodded his head.

"Well we will fill you in during breakfast."

She then closed the door and left. Chris then let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

'_If mom ever new how old I really was I would be so dead.' _Just then Christopher and Wyatt came sneaking in and closed the door quietly.

"Hey Chris what do you remember?" Wyatt asked in a hushed.

"Wy why are you whispering?" Chris asked.

"Because Chris where grounded if we are not in our rooms we will be in so much trouble." Christopher said

"Chris just answer the question." Wyatt asked impatiently afraid of being caught.

"Like I told mom I just remember passing out." Chris said again held in a breath that he didn't realize.

Wyatt then noticed that and he has lived and knows his brother and notices that he is lying or at least not telling the whole truth.

He then says "Ok" and grabs Chris and sneaks out of the room.

"Wyatt what's going on?" "Chris is not telling the whole truth and I won't to know what it is."

He then walks over to and grabs a pin and paper "How do you know?" Christopher asked with confusion.

"You hold your breath" He said blandly he then finished writing "I do not!" then Wyatt said out loud ignoring the comment.

"Let me hear the thoughts of his mind,

Let me get down and grind,

Let me hear Chris thoughts and voices,

So I can make the right choices.

"Really Wyatt that's the best you can do?" Said Christopher

"Whatever let me go see if it works?" He then went to the door and heard Chris' say _'If mom ever knew I was sixteen for real I would be grounded forever'_

Wyatt and Christopher then went to their room and closed the door.

"Holy crap Chris tells me you heard that!"

"What"

"Chris is actually only sixteen years old"

"Yeah mom put a spell on him"

"No Chris, Chris was sixteen all along."

Read and Review also did anyone see that coming?


End file.
